This invention relates to door closing mechanisms and in particular, to a new and improved hold open device for a door closer.
In one conventional door closer design, a clip or washer is mounted on the exposed rod of the closer mechanism, and is manually operated for holding the door in the open position.
In another known design, a ring is fixed on the plunger rod inside the door closer housing, for sliding engagement with a pair of opposed spring hooks carried at one end of the housing. The collar must be forced past the hold open spring hooks in order to hold the door open, and similarly must be forced between the spring hooks in the opposite direction for closing the door. This design is automatic in operation and does away with the external manual clip or washer. However, the force required for operation is relatively large and undesirable in many door installations.